


Cusp

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Cute Immortal Husbands, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani's Stupid Backwards Hat, Kink Meme, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Silly, The Backwards Cap Stays On, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: It's a silly thing. It shouldn't be appealing, but it is. It's also supremely inconsequential to Nicky's enjoyment of the moment or his continuing attraction. And yet, he glances up at the love of his life and wants to pick him up and fuck him into the floor each time he wears his stupid hat when they're like this, seemingly forgetting he even has it on until Nicky tries to take it off him.Written forthisKink Meme prompt:Joe wearing his stupid backwards baseball cap while riding Nicky like a champ.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 59
Kudos: 538





	Cusp

His torso moves into his hips like water. His mouth is against Nicky's, beard ticklish, a whisper of a kiss at this point, bound to grow into more soon enough. Smoothing his thumbs across his cheekbones, Joe pets at the hollows of his eyes, gentle and oddly calming, Nicky smiling into the gesture and into the kiss almost involuntarily.

He shifts a little from the hips, and it rolls Joe into him further, chests pressed together now. When he opens his eyes, he's greeted with the sight of Joe's eyelashes fanning against his skin, a few stray curls brushing his forehead and his hat still perched on top of his head, brim at the back.

Joe must sense his divided attention, because he opens his eyes and leans back enough to get a good view of Nicky's face. His hands move to the sides of his neck and a grin blossoms. His hips never stop moving and Nicky's cock never stops shifting inside him. It's only a little distracting.

"Yes, my love?" he tries around his smile, as if they haven't been here before. They _have_.

It's a silly thing. It shouldn't be appealing, but it is. It's also supremely inconsequential to Nicky's enjoyment of the moment or his continuing attraction. And yet, he glances up at the love of his life and wants to pick him up and fuck him into the floor each time he wears his stupid hat when they're like this, seemingly forgetting he even has it on until Nicky tries to take it off him.

So Nicky tows him in even closer, arms coming around his middle and settling up his back, palms flat to his spine. In the past, he's latched onto the brim to guide his movements and make his back arch pleasantly, but now is content to allow him to do as he pleases and keep him close while he does so.

"Nothing, my love," he replies, rocking his hips upwards satisfyingly where Joe meets them with a filthy-sweet grind of his own. Because when Joe's being silly like this it usually translates into him being hot for it for _hours_ , riding him until sweat gathers between their bodies and they end up coming all over themselves.

When it's like this, Nicky does his best to hold on for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft, silly boys ONLY tonight! ;)))
> 
> As always, kudos and comments greatly appreciated. I'm loving hearing what you guys have to say. <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
